starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Депа Биллаба
Депа Биллаба ( ) — женщина, чалактанка, мастер-джедай, которая жила в последние годы существования Галактической Республики. Будучи обученной Мейсом Винду, она считалась одним из самых просвещенных джедаев своего времени, благодаря чему и получила место в Высшем совете. Биография thumb|left|220px|[[Мейс Винду утешает Депу]]Семья Депы Биллабы мигрировала с ее родной планеты Чалакта, когда сама Депа была еще младенцем шести месяцев от роду. Родители Депы погибли от рук пиратов, напавших на корабль во время полета. Но Депа и Сар Лабуда были спасены Мейсом Винду, доставившим их в Храм джедаев. Оказалось, что девочки чувствительны к Силе, и поэтому по достижении нужного возраста Депа стала падаваном Винду. Мастер-джедай обучил ее всему, что знал сам, относясь к ней, как к родной дочери. В частности, она стала одним из немногих джедаев, освоивших стиль фехтования ваапад, созданный Мейсом, и единственным кроме самого Мейса бойцом, в совершенстве владевшим этим стилем, умевшим полностью контролировать водоворот Силы, что необходимо для владения ваападом. Повышенная психическая стойкость Биллабы позволяла ей переносить почти любые физические страдания. left|thumb|250px|Депа с другими членами Совета во время Восстания йинчорри Прославившуюся своим умом, храбростью, преданностью и глубокой верой в дело Ордена Депу Биллабу очень скоро стали считать одной из самых просвещенных рыцарей своего времени. Её спокойствие и рассудительность не мешали Биллабе действовать весьма решительно и виртуозно сражаться в случае необходимости. Помимо этого она стала одним из самых молодых мастеров Высшего совета. Незадолго до Набуанского кризиса Депа был направлена на Эсмеру для расследования покушения на тогдашнего Верховного Канцлера Галактической Республики Финиса Валорума. Во время этого путешествия она и её спутник-джедай подверглись нападению террористов «Невидимого фронта», но успешно отразили его. thumb|150px|Депа и её учитель сражаются с врблтерами на Нар-Шаддаа В 32 ДБЯ Депа была в Совете джедаев, выступивших против принятие на обучение в Орден Энакина Скайуокера, которого рыцарь Квай-Гон Джинн счел «Избранным» из пророчества. Она считала, что из-за чрезмерной привязанности к матери мальчик не сможет стать джедаем. После гибели Квай-Гона Депа Биллаба присутствовала на его похоронах и на последовавшем празднестве, а затем отправилась на Нар-Шаддаа спасать своего бывшего учителя Мейса Винду от группы контрабандистов и помогать ему в дальнейшем расследовании дела о контрабанде редких животных. Когда в 22 ДБЯ Винду во главе отряда из 212 джедаев вылетел на Джеонозис для спасения Оби-Вана Кеноби, его ученика Скайуокера и сенатора Падме Амидалы от казни сепаратистами, Депа, несмотря на все её боевое мастерство, была оставлена в Храме, так как была весьма талантливой наставницей молодежи и считалась куда более ценной именно в таком качестве. left|thumb|200px|Депа на Харуун-Кэле Депа была отправлена на Харуун-Кэл, родную планету Мейса Винду, для помощи корунам в борьбе с сепаратистами и поддерживавшими их баллоуаи. Там она создала так называемый Фронт освобождения Нагорья, подпольную организацию корунов, во главе которой она вела партизанскую войну против бэллоуаи. Война велась весьма жестокими методами, сопровождалась, согласно местным обычаям, пытками и истреблением безоружных пленных и гражданского населения. Как и многие другие воспитанники ордена, Депа не выдержала такого столкновения с суровой реальностью и, повредившись рассудком, стала склоняться к Тёмной стороне Силы. thumb|210px|Депа Биллаба в [[кома|коме]]После начала Войн клонов Узнав об этом, магистр Йода позволил Винду вылететь на Хэруун-Кэл, чтобы спасти Биллабу. Депа Биллаба попыталась вначале убить Мейса, а когда это не удалось, решила пронзить себя мечом. Ее попытку самоубийства предотвратил молодой корун Ник Росту — несмотря на смертельную рану, он сумел вовремя выбить меч из руки Депы метким выстрелом. Однако сильнейшая психическая травма погрузила Биллабу в состояние комы, в котором она и была доставлена Мейсом Винду на Корусант. В таком бессознательном состоянии она пребывала, по меньшей мере, до конца войны, находясь в Храме. Её дальнейшая судьба неизвестна. За кулисами thumb|200px|Депа Биллаба на Набу В фильме «Скрытая угроза» Депу Биллабу сыграла Дипика О'Нил Джоти. Позднее кадры из сцен Высшего Совета джедаев, отснятые для «Скрытой угрозы», вошли в фильм «Атака клонов». Таким образом, персонаж Джоти присутствует в обоих эпизодах, хотя снималась она лишь в одном из них. Эскизы внешности мастера-джедая Биллабы для «Скрытой угрозы» создавались для изображения духовно просвещенной личности; собственный лицевой пирсинг Джоти отлично подошёл для данной концепции. В видеоигре «Star Wars: Obi-Wan» (2001) Депу Биллабу озвучивала Аманда Муди, а в видеоигре «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns» (2002) — Дайен Мишель. Во время съёмок Эпизода II создатели фильма хотели задействовать всех членов Высшего Совета в батальных сценах Битвы при Джеонозисе. Однако, как это произошло и с актёрмаи, игравшими Ади Галлию и Иита Кота, Дипика О'Нил Джоти не принимала участие в съёмках фильма. Вместо Депы был придуман новый персонаж, её сестра Сар Лабуда . Позднее в канон было внесено объяснение того, почему Биллаба не участвовала в битве, однако в игре Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds всё же присутствует неканоническое появление Депы в битве. left|thumb|Фигурки из Jedi Council set (2003) В игре Star Wars: Obi-Wan игрок может участвовать в сражении с ней в бонусной битве на световых мечах. Игрок должен выиграть сражение. Также Биллаба появляется в моде игры «Battle Royal». В различных источников цвет светового меча Депы Биллабы описан различно. Так, в «Совет джедаев: Боевые действия» он алый, в «Star Wars: Republic 18: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 6» — розовый, в «романе «Уязвимая точка»» — зелёный, а у её фигурке по мотивам «Скрытой угрозы» — синий. Появления * * * «Совет джедаев: Боевые действия, часть 1» * «Совет джедаев: Боевые действия, часть 2» * «Совет джедаев: Боевые действия, часть 4» * «Под покровом лжи» * «Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Star Wars: Obi-Wan» * «Star Wars: Darth Plagueis» * «Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace» * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic * «Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi» * «Star Wars: Republic 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Republic 17: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 5» * «Star Wars: Republic 18: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 6» * «Star Wars: Republic 20: Twilight, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Republic 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Republic 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4» * «Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Republic 45: Rite of Passage, Part 4» * «Ученик джедая (специальное издание): Последователи» * «Star Wars: Zam Wesell» * * «Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns» * «Уязвимая точка» * «Equipment» * «Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends» * «Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Демонстрация Силы» * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel }} Источники * * «Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» * * * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство» * «Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь» * «Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Руководство по Войнам клонов» * * * * * * * * * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» }} Ссылки и примечания Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Чалактане Категория:Женщины Категория:Поструусанские мастера-джедаи Категория:Поструусанские члены Высшего Совета джедаев Категория:Падшие джедаи Категория:Искупленные джедаи Категория:Тёмные джедаи Категория:Джедаи-консулы